Ken Masters
Ken Masters is a character from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 67th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ken VS Terry, where he fought against Terry Bogard from the King of Fighters/Fatal Fury '' series. History When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son would become a spoiled brat. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. He enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals. When they were 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his master, Gouken, and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them while meeting his future wife, Eliza. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: February 14, 1965 * Blood Type: B * Likes: Sports cars, his family, pasta, his BFF Ryu * Dislikes: Sour pickled plums, soap operas * Brother-in-law to Guile * One-quarter American and three-quarters Japanese * Naturally Black Hair (dyes it blond) Ansatsuken * Hadoken * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku ** Guren Senpukyaku * Shoryuken ** Shinryuken * Heat Rush * Guren Enjinkyaku * Shippu Jinraikyaku * Shoryureppa Feats * Defeated Vega while bleeding out * Punched Dan 15 feet into the air * Dodged attacks from Akuma * Defeated Zangief & Charlie Nash * Defeated M. Bison with Ryu's help * Survived a 100 foot fall * Knocked a bull unconscious in 1 hit * Kicked a punching bag so hard it exploded Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, the two fourth-wall breakers went back to Ken's fight with Terry and interrupted the two after Terry used a break dance to evade Ken's attack. Deadpool and Pinkie challenge him to a dance-off. Terry is surprised by the two, which allows Ken to throw a hadouken at him since he was off-guard. One Minute Melee Ken made a cameo appearance in Scorpion VS Ghost Rider, where he was shown battling Scorpion, presumably to avenge Ryu after Ryu VS Scorpion. Later, he was rescued by Ghost Rider. Ken later appeared in Season 4 of [[One Minute Melee|''One Minute Melee]], where he fought Paul Phoenix from Tekken and won. Paul then stated that he'll have a runback at him after the tournament, hinting at a rematch. He was voiced by StarFishVA. DBX Ken appeared as a combatant on DBX, where he fought Blaziken from Pokémon and lost. Gallery Ken (SF3 Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX Street Fighter - Ken Master's Filecard Information.png|Ken Master's Filecard Information Trivia * Ken is the ninth combatant from Street Figher to appear in Death Battle. The previous eight were Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki and Cammy White, and the next one is Balrog. **Ken is also the third shoto character on Death Battle, with Akuma being the first, and Ryu being the second. * Ken is the second Street Fighter character to be pitted against a Fatal Fury character, the first one being Chun-Li. * He is the 5th combatant to lose in both DEATH BATTLE and DBX, the first 4 were Raphael, Bomberman, Mario, Luigi and Kratos. References * Ken Masters on Wikipedia * Ken Masters on the Street Fighter Wiki * Ken Masters on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Male Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Fire Users Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:DBX Loser